


Badly Drawn Doctor Who

by TheStrangeSeaWolf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Actually it's just a few really badly drawn stick figures but they needed a home, Comic, Daleks - Freeform, Doodles, Gen, Season/Series 08, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrangeSeaWolf/pseuds/TheStrangeSeaWolf
Summary: I always said I can't even draw a stick figure. And I stick to that. However, out of a funny mood on twitter I created some badly drawn comics covering the episodes of Season 8 and Season 9 of Doctor Who. And Daleks. I draw a lot of crappy Daleks. I love crappy Daleks. Deal with it.Disclaimer:This isn't art. I have a huge respect for artists. I don't strive to be an artist. This is not art, this is just for fun.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. Season 8

S08E02: Deep Breath

S08E02: Into the Dalek

S08E02: Into the Dalek (I was accused I avoided drawing a Dalek for the first version)

S08E03: Robots of Sherwood

S08E04: Listen

S08E05: Time Heist

S08E06: The Caretaker

S08E07: Kill The Moon

S08E08: Mummy On The Orient Express

S08E09: Flatline

S08E10: Forest Of The Night

S08E11: Dark Water

S08E12: Death in Heaven


	2. Season 09

S09E01: The Magician's Apprentice

S09E02: The Witch's Familiar

S09E03: Under The Lake

S09E04: Before The Flood

S09E05: The Girl Who Died

S09E06: The Woman Who Lived

S09E07: The Zygon Invasion

S09E08: The Zygon Inversion

S09E09: Sleep No More

S09E10: Face The Raven

S09E11: Heaven Sent

S09E12: Hell Bent (Ace/Aromantic version)

S09E12: Hell Bent (Romantic version)


	3. Badly Drawn Daleks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the can. My Daleks are badly drawn. Also, my Daleks have really, really relatable problems. Will add more in the coming up chapters. I love my crappy Daleks.

Raising a Dalek is hard...

And even Daleks can have a day where they just feel "meh".


	4. Weekend Daleks

Of course, in lockdown, even Dalek plans are different:

And then, there is what we all hate about weekend: chores!

I mean, that plunger is there for a reason...

It was maybe a bit unfair that the a bit chonky one with the short plunger had to do it.

And it was all fun and games until a twitter user realized it wasn't really the Dalek who was frustrated about chores...


	5. Doctor Who Day 2020

Nothing says I love you like a hearty death threat. Right? Right!


	6. A Dalek Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is a mystery to Daleks. They do have Dalek Day (December 21st) where you traditionally meet the neighbors and exterminate something/someone but the human Christmas leaves them clueless.  
> Here is, after the fact, a collection of my badly drawn Daleks for both Dalek Day and Christmas.

As I said, Dalek Day is like Christmas for humans...

And of course, Daleks don't kiss under the mistletoe, but touch their suckers under the Death Star.

Now to understanding Christmas...

Everything is strange...

...decorating a tree...

...wearing Christmas hats...

...not to mention the disappointing Christmas crackers.

A Happy New Year 2021, everybody!


	7. Existential Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, one of our badly drawn pals runs into one of the big questions in the life of a Dalek...


	8. Work Health & Safety - Dalek Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why you shouldn't come to work when you got a cold. Of course, when you are a Dalek, your work is extermination...


End file.
